


Business Pleasures

by KeiRyuuzaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiRyuuzaki/pseuds/KeiRyuuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi Uchiha president of Uchiha corp. comes across the world reknowned owner and CEO of Hoshigaki Inc. He expected all the rumours he had heard of the brash and hard man to be true...well they were the only thing he hadn't counted on was falling for the man and screaming his voice hoarse face down on the conference table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Rant: heyo! This wasn't the original idea but after looking through the whole 'idea' I decided it needed a change (I wasn't feeling it). So I thought more and this idea came out, then I knew it was much more spiraling. This is not pure smut; it's my artistic creativity, which I don't think you need so much lines of plot to make a point. It's a two-chapter Fic and I hope you enjoy it. Review, Favorite, Follow.
> 
> Warnings: Office sex; sexual favors and anything relating to using office equipment for...'stuffs'
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, now do I?

Itachi took a step out of his midnight black ford after the driver made a park in front of another high rise corporation that looked much like his own. His black polish shoes contrasted against the fine granite pavement. This was the third meeting in two weeks and he was at his wits ends. He had traipsed over half the continent in two weeks signing business contracts, edging business agreements and just discussing market shares that he knew anymore of and he would collapse on the floor from brain damage. It was not to say that Itachi didn't like this 'business discussions' stuff; anything to keep his company moving forward he would do, but as they say 'there's only so much a man can take' and his body had taken so much; at least on the brighter side the after effects of the jet lag was fading off from yesterday.

A briefcase was handed to him by his driver and also bodyguard not that he needed one but for 'security purposes' in this case stalker/rabid women who knew he was the most sort after eligible bachelor in the corporate world. He took a walk towards the entrance of the building. Itachi flipped his wrist checking the time on his watch. He was still ten minutes early; punctuality was always a needed visual trait in meetings like these. The other members of the board should already be in the building or at least on their way. Meetings were always classified and this one was under important. Though he felt a bit tired but he wouldn't let that show, being the president of a multi-international company that had many branches in major parts of the world, weakness was allowed at least not in front of 'probable' business associates.

He walked into the building paying minor detail to the decor around. Not that attention to decor and an organization attributes weren't his finer points, but he was more interested in how this business was going to turn out. From his resources gathered, the president of this company wasn't like the others he had encountered, 'they' said he was incorrigible; he didn't know who 'they' are but it seems his P.A was pretty inclined with them. Anyway, Itachi had no qualms or nervousness when discussing his request and proposals even if this was going to be the first time meeting this 'man'.

The elevator button was pressed by his driver/bodyguard/PA; let's just say Juugo was a man of many trades. They both stepped into the elevator; where Juugo pushed the button for the 11th floor. It was cool around; polished and metallic the structure was an added bonus...'no cheery sounds'; it wasn't one of Itachi's many likes. Within minutes the elevator door dinged open and both men stepped out from the 'shiny' compartment; Itachi walked toward the receptionist who was situated at the very front, Juugo by his side.

The woman, who Itachi read from the name plate was Konan, gave them both a formal greeting and informed Itachi were the boardroom was and who were waiting for their arrival; giving a polite bow when she was through. Returning an equally polite bow Itachi walked the path towards the boardroom; 'it seemed the other board members of his company were already in position'.

On getting to the aforementioned room, Juugo paused outside the door waiting for any instruction Itachi were to give him; Itachi had none his mind was all but focus on the opposite people who were waiting for his arrival. So instead he nodded towards man commenting for him to wait in the hallway till the meeting was over, then Itachi grasped the door handle, walked into the room as calm as ever. Taking the moment while he held their attention which wasn't enough time to access his situation, he looked through the people who filled the room, the members of his board were standing up giving a respectful bow while he approached his seat; on seating down on the plush chair, they followed suit.

Coal eyes analyzed the unknown mass of people who sat opposite him and his fellow board associates, well when he said mass he meant just two huge men and a dainty effeminate like man who was supposedly the PA because he stood nearest to one who Itachi knew was Hoshigaki Kisame, CEO and president of the Hoshigaki Inc. owner of so many Merchant enterprise all over China, Japan and weirdly enough Germany. He wasn't the only one analyzing as this Kisame had his eyes locked on him equally as well, Itachi had never felt such intensity radiating from one's eyes, he felt this fleeting feeling the man was trying to look deep into his soul. He heard a silent huff from the effeminate blond man; it seemed he wasn't too pleased about being here. If the huff wasn't indication, the little frown on the petite man was, he observed.

They both equally stood up at the same time and shook hands. The man's hands were firm just as his body looked Itachi noted, not too rough but firm from hard work. Does a handshake give shivers? Was that even possible? They sat at the same time, still starring at each other; Itachi reasoned to himself, it was business strategies to analyze your opponent partner's weak point. Itachi schooled his features then to one of indifference; this Kisame man had another thing coming if he thought he would shake ground and be intimidated, but well that didn't last long. The finance secretary in his company was already up his feet, sharing portfolio around to each one while they had gotten their 'formal' greeting aside.

Ten minutes into the meeting and Itachi was sure the Kisame man held little interest for it or them. His finance manager had been babbling stuff out; if Itachi was to be truthful he too hadn't heard much of. This was because he had to look everywhere to avoid Kisame's eyes. Here Itachi thought he was undefeated when it came to starring but he was surpassed by Kisame because the man kept looking at him in a way that made shivers crawl up his spine and Goosebumps come out of his skin. For the first time Itachi felt like a prey. Itachi really had to avoid the man's eyes 'cuz when he met them his face blushed and feelings he didn't know he had starred at the pit of his stomach.

"...from page 44, the stated agenda comprised of..." those blurry voices were scarcely reaching him. Right now he barely cared about the agenda; he was having confusing feeing about all that going through his body. Itachi had never felt sexual tension, he prided himself asexual, not that he didn't want to feel something for a woman or man but he couldn't and here he was, feeling all weird and clammy, he made the mistake of looking at Kisame (not that he could resist much for his presence demanded attention) he took in the slight dark complexion of the hard structured face and grey eyes and Itachi knew he wasn't going to be looking anywhere except them, the man's facial expression altered and a pink tongue darted out to licked chapped lips; while the grey eyes caressed Itachi's body like they were hands themselves. The raven's own temperature rose and he suddenly felt too hot, even his breathing increased; this man was making no effort in hiding his looks or attraction for him.

Kisame wanted him that was the only way Itachi could define it, or well that was the response his brain was interpreting to him right now, this was so much confusing to him right now. Most times when he got looks of wants and needs they felt disgusting and unsettling but this man didn't look at him like the various rabid civilians did, Kisame looked at his like he wanted to claim him. Now that was what had Itachi stumped, confused and feeling weird right now, for a man like him who had never felt something akin to sexual tension this was exceptional.

Little beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead while Kisame ate him up with only eyes, his stomach felt fuzzy; looking back at the man he took his time to analyze him again. He was hue dark skinned all through, even in only cotton shirt and black slacks Itachi could see the muscles under them. Kisame was definitely defined, the broad chest had Itachi's mouth all water and he yearned for a taste, to feel and wake up next to this man. Only the mahogany polished table inhibited his accessing of this fine structure and he was sure the man had the fine toned muscle legs to complete his frame. He eyes trained back to the dark face and he was met with a more heated stare, it seemed Kisame had approved of his visual appraisal because he grinned/smirked with a hungry look.

Itachi was hard, not semi hard, not attempting-hard, no he was rock hard, and needy. For a man like him who hadn't felt this before this was new and exhilarating. It was different from a morning situation. This was him getting turned by a fine specimen man and he wasn't shy about it. He blew a little breath, hardly noticeable as he got his body under control. This time when he looked back at Kisame, coal eyes were dilated and he had a small flush on his face, making it know to the man that he approved of his attraction and he was attracted himself.

So that was what both of them did; look, stare at each other so much that any sane human being who wasn't interested in financial profit would have noticed the increase temperature in the room. Itachi couldn't believe how bold he was; slightly leaning forward and starring unabashedly at the man, every part of the man's body he looked at brought enough mental images that had his erection pressing against his zipper slacks and even the friction did him wonders. Kisame would give him looks sometimes directed to his lips before looking him back in the eye and Itachi knew what he man was thinking and so much he wanted it too, he wanted to wrapped his lips around the man's cock and do all those things he sometimes thought of, his hard cock equally agreed 'cuz he could feel pearls of precum spilling out.

His heart beat was going faster than normal; he licked his dry lips and he heard Kisame suck in his breath. He swallowed; this sexual tension was too much and it was broken by his IA (International Affairs) manager, slicing through like soft butter. 'When had the man even stood up to talk?' Itachi wondered.

"Uchiha - san? These proposals are good for the agreement right?"

Itachi nodded in a faux cool and collected way; if they were telling him to hand over his company as of now he would just nod and go along.

"So Kisame-san, these agreements are good right?"

The reply came out husky and they went straight to his already hard dick," Yes, they are in the very least, though some discussions still need to be made".

If you asked Kisame what those agreements were he would look at you blankly. Before the scheduling of this meeting he had already made his decision of rejecting the Uchiha corporation offers, but after meeting the man himself, his brain had left him of any valid or personal thought about contract and agreements and he only wanted to feast his eyes on the intimate and delicate creature that had stepped into his board room. Now all Kisame had in mind was swapping his thoughts into reality.

The fellow members of the meeting stood up, finalizing the liniments with each other indicating the meeting was over. Kisame glanced at the beauty watching him run that little pink tongue over supple lips in a nervous way; he knew what the man was thinking already.

Kisame's voice distracted Itachi from his contemplations (Contemplations being how he would approach the man while concealing his 'problem'), which he shouldn't have worried about, with the next words the man said to the members in the room.

"Everyone you would have to excuse I and Uchiha-san we would conclude the rest of the matter ourselves, Uchiha's board members if you require to still stay in my building, there are office lounges my PA here" gesturing towards the tall blond "will show you to, otherwise you're free to go." and so said members all nodded, giving a departing bow as they saw themselves out of the room, oblivious to them what conclusion remained, except to a certain PA and sliver haired man.

Itachi almost felt like twiddling his thumbs when the final man left. It was if the room had automatically peaked with released tension and pressure from both sides. From where he was seating in a puddle of nervousness he looked up to attempt addressing the discussion Kisame had referred toward. To his dismay the man was no longer seated there, before he could recollect his bearing, he was pulled up from his seat with such force that he only had in mind to hold on to the broad shoulders as he lips were claimed with such forceful, hungry need. Itachi was stunned, when and how had Kisame reached him from across, but his stun only lasted a mere degree before he succumbed to the soft lips on his own. He had never been kissed like this; with so much vigor and need. Kisame claimed and tasted every breath of his mouth like he already had the paths mapped out in his senses.

Their tongues battled together as their hearts pounded in their chest each trying to taste the other. Not wanting to let go ever Itachi fisted the man's cotton shirt pulling him closer, trying to taste and inhale more of the man's musky scent. He was moaning quite loudly now, as Kisame continued to kiss and devour his mouth, he barely knew when he reached the end of the table for his mind was too consumed in lust, and Kisame only made more so by grabbing his ass cheek and squeezing hem; the man growled low in his chest as he ascertained their soft firmness, and those large hands squeezed his bum repeatedly; Kisame emitting appreciating growls all the while he kissed him.

The man's tongue was doing wonders in his mouth, licking, sucking and tasting him and he was equally doing the same; Itachi could hardly get enough. He lost it when Kisame pulled his round soft globes apart bringing their need in psych. Itachi grabbed Kisame's navy colored hair, moaning loud and grinding against the man's hard erection. Itachi was in disarray, just feeling how large the man cock's was had him salivating and moaning passionately in the kiss. Itachi was too in lust to assess his behavior now; he only wanted to continue feeling this good and he didn't hesitate in doing so. He grabbed Kisame's ass pulling him closer. Their confined erections sliding against one another, as they claimed each other's mouth in earnest.

Kisame pulled their lips apart but not disentangling them from their position. Instead he looked at Itachi with an eye can could only described as mischief. Smirking he pulled their erection together, gripping the pale man's ass and pressing their cocks together in a sinfully low rhythm.

"...Uhh...K-Kisame-san..." Itachi was hazy; he pulled his legs apart a little, throwing his head back while Kisame felt and kind of claimed his cock in a perverse way. All he could do was hang on to the man as he was molested and ravish from Kisame's rubbing cock. The growls coming from Kisame had his cock leaking precum like he was a woman getting her clit all rubbed and licked.

Itachi's blithely noticed he was now sitting on the table. 'When was that?' He suit jacket was missing, and a couple of buttons of his white shirt was missing. He licked his lips to wet them from their dryness while he looked at his counterpart. Kisame was flushed a bit with sweat, he was equally breathing as hard as Itachi was; but what held his attention was the quite big cock that was jutting out from the man's black slack pressing so hard that it seemed it wanted to tear the material confining it away; which may have been so.

Itachi blushed, he felt please and probably embarrassed. Pleased he was able to incur such reactions from this man, and embarrassed that he hadn't done anything physical to incur them; but he had just been receiving touches and pleasure from the man. He didn't want to be shy in situations like this, so he pulled Kisame closer between his legs; he moved up and pressed a kiss on the man's lips smiling a bit from the surprise look on the man face.

Itachi's hands felt shaky but he carried on, unbuttoning the cotton shirt to the end, letting it slide off the man's frame. Itachi gasped, he was right the man was built like a god. The sweat only made his dark skin glister in an attractive way. This was the first time he was coming close to a man's body as such, so he ran his hands over Kisame's chest paying attention to all the edges of the man; the hardened belly with abs that made them ripple when he caressed them. He slides his hands from shoulder to the man's waist and back up. He heard Kisame's suck in his breath when he ran his hands over the man's dark nipple. Deciding to try it again, he ran his fingers over the hardened nubs watching Kisame's reaction with each flick of his finger on them.

It seemed the man enjoyed this, so Itachi decided to take it to the next level he leaned down, sucking those little nubs into his mouth. He sucked and licked, feeling them harden from the effects of his touch. Itachi paid as much attention to the other nipple, twisting the little nub to a hard state. The sound Kisame was emitting went straight to his heart and cock, initiating pressure, need and want. It made him want to feel more of the man's body; especially below the belt were he felt the man's pressuring need at the earnest.

Itachi stopped his ministration on the man's nipples that were glistering and erect due to the attention he had 'licked' upon them. Deft fingers went for the belt buckle of the Kisame's slacks but they didn't make it; hard hand gripped pale almost dainty ones stopping them from their initial trajectory. Kisame bestowed light kisses upon Itachi's fingers that left him blushing in all essence.

Kisame's smile caught Itachi through his fingers. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, 'was he too forward going for the man's inner drawers?' though his mind was set appeased when instead he was shoved not forcefully with the man's broad shoulder and lowered back into his position; lying down on the conference table; those soft lips met his and a gentle, hard but sure kiss was placed; then Kisame was unbutton his clothes and pulling them off him. The man broke their kiss standing up straighter as he took off the white shirt which Itachi had worn. Without waiting for any advancement from the raven haired Uchiha, he also proceeded to take off the black slacks (which now had a wet patch in front of the zipper) off; taking the boxer brief he wore, shoe and socks in the process.

And Kisame stood eyes lustrous as he ate the man up from head to toe; face flushed, coal eyes dilated, pouty red lips emitting little puff of breath in psych with a creaming pale chest doing the heaves. Kisame loved how those pert pink nipples stood all at attention begging to the sucked and licked, the man's fine torso and cute bellybutton included. Then his eyes meant the prize. Pink glittering cock jutting up from a small patch of black curly hairs, the head red and wet saturated with need; an unknown tongue came across to wet his lip at the marvelous sight. It seemed Itachi enjoyed him watching as the cock jerked with every motion his eyes made on the fine organ, bringing the flow of precum in their wake.

Kisame raised the creamy thighs up the table, spreading them in preparation of a 'feast'; he stroked Itachi's thighs, enjoying the smoothness and lack of hair on the man's body. He spread the legs as further as they could go and licked his lips at the glorious sight of the little pink hole glistering from sweat and twitching with anticipation. It took Itachi all his will power of being a man not to cover his face as Kisame stared at him with hungry eyes, the man looked at him like he was some sort of dessert that he was about to devour on Christmas; if the crazy grin was any indication. Those grey eyes ran over Itachi's fine form, leaving a blushing red face and slightly insecure feelings in their wake. Itachi had to turn his blushing face sideways; he had never been stared at like such. Though he was not allowed to wallow in.

Kisame glanced up at Itachi giving the man one of his crazy grin before he took a firm hold of the raven's cock; he took it in a hard grip running his hand along the length, feeling the heat and girth from the organ. Itachi gasped at such feeling radiating from his cock. He moaned pathetically at the hard grip Kisame had on his cock. As if that wasn't enough, Kisame decided to give the head of his cock a light squeeze while he watched the drop of cum spill out of Itachi's over sensitized slit.

"...uhh...mmmh...ahh..." Itachi was breathing very hard as he watched his dick get stroked by the hard man. His hips jutted up to feel more friction from the man and he wasn't denied, Kisame stroked him, giving squeezes here and there on his cock while those grey eyes of his watched him. Itachi was also staring at the hand on his cock, his lips parted unknowing to allow such mewling and moaning sound he couldn't hold in any longer. This was the first time getting touched in such an intimate way. When he met Kisame' eyes they were filled with such crude lust that only had Itachi jerking his hip up with synchrony to the hand that was jerking him off, all the while moaning and mewling like his life depended on it.

The speed of those hands increased and Itachi was muttering strings of alphabets only, "...K-Kisame-s-san...uh...oh...t-too much...n-no..."

Poor Itachi didn't know what he wanted, either those hands on his cock or somewhere else, but he was getting close. He threw his head back on the mahogany desk. 'Only if his members knew what he was doing on the poor conference table' thoughts of such vanished from head, as a hot mouth encased his cock in pleasing heat.

"Uhhh...mmghh..." he was moaning now, moaning, ripping Kisame's purplish lucks and pushing his cock deeper into that warm haven like there was no tomorrow. Sweating and panting, his bottom kept clenching as he 'fucked ' Kisame's mouth; this feeling was so new and amazing, the warm tongue that caressed the side of his organ, the pull of the man's mouth as his cock got sucked repeatedly; it was pure heaven.

With hazy hooded eyes and red lips apart he stared down at Kisame, the man's eyes were open staring back at his. 'What was this feeling?' lust? Perverse submission? He didn't understand but all he knew was that his hole twitched in a way that had never happened, he needed something, and he needed...something, something! Some cock inside him. He was close now and his mouth was already so lose.

"Oh...F-fuck Kisame! I...need...oohhh...harder...faster...uhhh...right there...please..." Itachi was crying now as he spread his legs further apart his hips jerked involuntarily as he felt warm fluid flow throw his cock, he screamed/yelped. His abdomen tightened as warm liquid spurted out from his cock in a wave.

"Uhhh...oohh...uhhh..."The spent body fell back on the polished table, the only indication the body was still alive was the heavy panting that ousted and after effects trembles from cumming so hard. Itachi wasn't aware of his surroundings again, he had just had his first marvelous blowjob, and he was on a high. Whatever Kisame wanted right now he would give. Which he had probable just cum in the man's mouth? How impolite, he tried to show his apologies for such but it seemed Kisame didn't mind, for the man was licking his cum off his fingers and grinning at him. Itachi could no more than blush and smile shyly back at the man, only with this man Itachi felt the need to smile, how Ironical, someone he had just meant a few moments ago.

"Hahaha...was it good Uchiha-san...?" The way Kisame called his name made him want to cower and die of embarrassment. Was it so obvious he had never been pleasured like this? The sound of a zipper reached him. His eyes drifted down to the sound, he was held transfixed as the man pulled down his slacks and brief together off, leaving him stark naked. Oh Itachi was drooling, not only for the long legs but the fine male organ that stood hard between them, dripping precum and begging to be sucked and licked. Itachi's cock stood hard once again like it hadn't gone through any acts of erotia.

Itachi was by now lifting himself reading to return the favor gladly when Kisame stopped him instead and proceed to change the slender man's position. He was on all fours, more like crouching low like a 'tadpole' bad analogy but that's how he was. Face down into the slicked shining table, his ass slightly in the air for all to see. His nipples pricked from the cold of the table but they held little attention to him. He glanced back, watching Kisame stroke his hard dark cock, fisting it while man's thumb rubbed circles around his most private places. He couldn't help taking his cock in his hands whilst he watched Kisame stroke his cock. He really wanted that cock in his mouth, pushing deep while he tasted the man's murky scent as his hole got fingered.

It seemed his eyes said it all cuz, Kisame just chuckled in that husky way that had Itachi turning face-front flushed with embarrassment. He was acting like the man's cock was the finest thing he had ever seen.

"Enjoying the view Uchiha-san?" He didn't have time to respond to that as Kisame was already leaning forward and kissing the lights, sulkiness and embarrassment out of him. The hard organ now pressed flush between his cheeks and could do nothing but rub his butt on the organ, pressing his ass back on the hot cock to show his agreement. Kisame member was one fine specimen, its length and girth was a thing to behold, so he had no qualms making the man know he very much enjoyed the view of his cock; moaning into the man's mouth; the cock coated with splats of cum rubbed along his sensitized hole.

He felt like rubbing his dick to alleviate the pressure but he hole kept twitching in nervous anticipation while the man's hot organ continued to rub between his cheeks whilst he kissed him. Kisame broke them apart, giving a last kiss before returning back to his stance behind his backside.

Kisame pulled the pale cream thighs aside gazing longingly at the twitching hole; pink and flush with sweat, it winked tensely as if it begged for whatever the man had it store. Kisame fisted his burning cock while his other hand rubbed the cute opening, his thumbs around the edges trying to pry the hole further open. Cock forgotten, he grabbed the two creamy ass cheeks, getting a better view of the tight entrance, his thumbs stretched the rim apart in an unknowingly teasing way to the watching counterpart. Kisame liked how it twitched, all wet and soft. His burning cock was speaking otherwise, he wanted to thrust in that hot encasement and watch his cock get sheathed tightly when he moved in over and over again, he growled as his hips jerked involuntarily at the view he was being bequeathed.

Kisame steadied himself, all through their previous staring sexual tension, images of him eating and ravishing the man had been prominent enough, so no matter what his dick said, he wanted a writhing and moaning Uchiha that was all. He leaned forward; watching the pink opening all the while; his tongue darted out to taste and it did, he savored the pinkish orifice; the Uchiha smelled and tasted like a man should; all musk with a bit of heat from prior activities. He growled low and began ravishing the man's butthole spreading pale cheeks apart that they shone red, he didn't care, he ate the man up licking and sucking the pink hole, thrusting his tongue in forcefully and tasting the man's inner most entrance.

Itachi could do nothing but moan and mewl at the attention his backside was receiving. His senses were heightened. How could such a place be so sensitive? With each lick Kisame made on his private place he felt a certain need to cum. the way the man kept growling, sucking and licking is hole had Itachi's heartbeat pounding hard in his chest. It was so much he was panting loudly now; sheen layers of sweat covered his body as Kisame continued thrusting in deeper. His cheeks were spread more and he was eaten and ravished with more vigor that had his cock jerking and dripping in sane pleasure.

"...ahh...uhhh...ohhhh mmm s-so good k-Kisame...auughh...yesss..." he pushed his bum back without repressed vivacity, wiggling his ass around, enjoying the slide of the tongue around his butt with every wiggle. It was so good and sensitizing that he had to get much more of that pleasure and he did. He pushed himself up, one hand bunched up squeezing as if gripping the fine surface of the table while the other grabbed a firm hold of his cock as he writhed his butt on Kisame's face; the man's tongue licked and eat him up he pumped his cock in psych, as he grounded back his backside while he emitted moans that would naturally leave him mortified.

Here he was skin flush, face red and panting with need on the table. Moaning and fisting his cock wildly as his hole got pleasured so utterly, he mouthed his pleasures; he lost control of his mouth the moment he set eyes on the man anyway and he didn't hesitate to rant how he was feeling, how all he wanted to do was spread his legs wide while he got fucked, rammed, ravished, eaten whichever. The tongue licked deep inside his entrance; oh was it too much

"...ohh...uhhh yess...oh...uhh... no m-more Kisame...ohh...please..." his heart pounded like it was going to fall off his chest. The only reply he received was an animalistic growl before the man pushed his butt nearer spanking his ass and eating his hole with much force.

"ohhh...uuhhh...ahh..ahhh..." his hand left his cock and fisted the man's purplish hair, this was the first time getting pleasured in this lustful way and he couldn't control it. He wanted to cum again and he wanted Kisame to continue licking his butt. He was so close, as he wiggled his backside while grabbing the man's hair. His pink cock bouncing with each movement, the redden head spilling drips of cum.

Then the pressure left, Itachi glanced back at Kisame in hazy confusion, he wanted to cum his body wanted to cum as was seen as he hadn't let go of the man's head and was making suggestive movements to the man behind. This behavior of his, Itachi couldn't understand but he wasn't about to fight it. He let out a whimper when the man pulled back and those navy locks slipped from his hand. He rested back on the table, pale hands at once pulled slightly redden cheeks parts while he glanced back at Kisame who was staring at him like a predator ready to mount, he hoped Kisame will take the hint and continue what he was doing, his cock was begging to cum.

Almost ready to plead when the man did not make a move; what happened instead had Itachi head backward screaming the top of his lungs. His heavy balls had been grabbed and a long figure had been thrust into his opening, and it touched him, touched him in a place he had only read in magazines. Now he was left writhing as Kisame fondled his balls while pressing on that spot that only he could have found in such a way. What was this feeling going through him? He knew about the prostrate, he had read what happened when it got touched but this was beyond his intellectual capacity as of now. He could only scream and mewl as that spot was rubbed in an even rhythmic pressure that Itachi was face flat on the cool surface crying his eyes out and screaming in short sounds.

"...ohhh-hhh...uhhh..." Kisame was killing him he was sure he wouldn't survive. Yes with every stroke he thought he would die, as if that was not enough, the man's did a fast movement on his prostrate and he was up again thrusting down unto just a finger and fucking himself on it like a two bit whore. His brain was fired as all he could interpret now was more, more down there, he need more...

"uhhh!..K-Kisame!...uhhh...more...please more...please put something I-in me!..." that was how he felt, his feeling had Kisame breathing hard in pants as he watched his finger slide out from the wet opening, it was obvious Itachi had not had his prostrate stroked. His dick pilled clumps of precum at his next thought; he would make Itachi, the delectable man cum from only prostrate stimulation. And he put his fingers to work, two now inside the tight encasing, he shoved then in hard repeatedly rubbing the man's sweet spot with every thrust. The Uchiha was moaning, mewling and drooling, his black raven hair mused as the soft ass cheeks bounced down with haste, hard balls hitting him back on his shoving fingers. Kisame was growling and muttering curses as he watched the bouncing mounds. He spanked them lightly watching them turn red from the treatment; he loved them that way so he didn't hesitant to start a spanking spree on the man's ass, enjoying the beautiful shades of red they turned to.

Sounds that consisted of spanks, slurps, growls, mewl and sobs overwhelmed the boardroom. Itachi was face flat on the table again he couldn't scream all he did was sob half heartedly, emitting sounds with every rub on his prostrate and spank on his backside, he was a bit bashful to admit that he enjoyed that too, especially the growls Kisame made when he did them . Then three fingers were in him and that was the last straw, the fingers didn't leave, they stimulate and rubbed his sweet spot like never, His brain shut down, his entrance tight around them as he saw stars, he screamed.

"uhhh!...K-kisa-m...!..." he arched back as jets of cum spurted from his cock. His body raked, his eyes rolled back as hot fluid continued spurting down the mahogany table.

The pale man collapsed on the table, not minding his fluids were now plastered around his torso. He felt like a cat, he couldn't move wouldn't even bother, but he felt a little bad in his post orgasmic state. All this pleasure and he hadn't down anything in return to Kisame. Before the man could stop him Itachi was already turning around with determination and wanton need. Fisting the man's dark big cock that sprouted from gray curls, he sucked in the dark mushroomed head of the man's cock. A growl erupted from the dark man.

"...ughh...I-Itachi..." he enjoyed the sound of his name from the man more than he was supposed and was spurred to take more of the man's length into his mouth. He moaned in resistance when Kisame tried to push him gently off his cock.

"mmh..Itachi...if you continue with that I'd be cumming all over your face." Kisame stated matter-of-fatly he didn't want to blow his load now, he wanted when he was inside Itachi to do so. But the big cute eyes that looked up to him, the red lips wrapped so warmly round his cock had him changing his mind either it was that or the next thing Itachi said when his cock fell out from the warm mouth an even strip of saliva following in wake.

Itachi fisted the cock pumping it slowly enjoying the feeling of the man's girth a bit too much as he looked up to grey eyes.

"-but I have to get you wet for when you're to enter me..." yes Kisame had died and gone to heaven or at least a mystical land, the pale man wasn't finished it seemed, "...Plus you've been doing a lot of..." blushing in shyness... " of things to...Me, I want to return the favor but I really want to taste your cock and I want to see you cum..."

Such innocence, had Kisame grinning in a weirdly different way, no one was going to see Itachi like this except him, no one was going to make Itachi feel this way except him and he would claim the man with that thought and he would make Itachi know that too.

The raven didn't need any more approval as he took the cock deep into his mouth, sucking for all his worth. He had never done fellatio on a man so he was definitely new to the taste and smell of a man's meat, all hard and ready but he wasn't complaining cuz he was drastically enjoying what he was doing that he had no idea when he started moaning on the man's member. His greedy slurping sounds could be heard conjoined with the curses Kisame muttered in the room. He didn't care at all as he knelt down on the conference table all naked and flushed eating up Kisame's cock. He had no experience in blowjobs but now he knew you never needed experience, if you liked a man's cock all you had to do was enjoy the sweet treat presented to.

And we know Itachi had a bad sweet tooth, so he took in the length of the man till his nose reach the hilt, soft grey hairs tickling his nose... he sucked and swallowed down the hard cock how he was able to do that he had no idea, he just wanted to never stop sucking the man's cock, the precum that spew out were an added bonus to the whole treat he felt as such. He had never felt this needy just from pleasuring a man, he doubted if Kisame was getting as much pleasure as he was, even though the man was growling muttering "fuck' and shit words, the mere act of having his mouth stuff was more maddening to Itachi.

The pale man felt like he had his own toy, yes Kisame's cock was his. Not that after now he would let did man go. Which sane person would want a cock as big as this out of their sight, but also Itachi wanted to give pleasure too, so he suctioned his mouth harder moving his head at a faster pace, moaning along the man's length with his eyes closed. Kisame couldn't pull his eyes from the sight below, he grabbed the raven black hair that called out and shoved his cock deeper and down into that wet hot mouth, Watching Itachi blushing face as he moaned in appreciation instead of gagging.

With this it had Kisame gripping the man's hair below him and repeatedly shoving his cock deeper in pure ecstasy "...Uh F-fuck...S-shit...uhh F-fuck yeah..."His voice cracked out curses with every thrust.

Kisame was huge yet how Itachi was able to take him amazed him. For someone who he was sure hadn't done this before. The innocent licks were mind blowing and all Kisame could do was pant and fuck that pretty mouth while he watched the man guzzle more of his girth, this was ranking the best blowjob he had ever had. He was getting close now, his abdomen tightened as he felt the draw of released which heightened by the fact he was going to cum in this beautiful man's mouth.

"...shhit...mmmh uhhhh..." he pulled Itachi's head a bit back as he felt his release near, he got thrown off by those coal eyes that opened and stared up to him without words begging for his cum. And he gave him, he didn't dare take his eyes off Itachi's flushed face as he released his essence into the man's mouth who was moaning and swallowing his hot cum like it was the sweetest thin he had ever tasted. Fuck! Why hadn't he met this man earlier in life? Just thinking about amount of fucks they could have been having everyday left his cock still jerking hard. Even after cumming his dick didn't even waver, how could it, all Kisame wanted now was to Fuck.

Itachi was marveled at the taste of such thing called cum; it was sweet, well in his case the salty tangy taste was sweet to him that was all is taste buds interpreted. He swallowed the last spurt slowly, enjoying the remarking taste while he fisted the still hard cock all the while keeping his eyes on Kisame's.

Hard hands guided his face up; he received a kiss filled with so much emotion he couldn't deduce but very well feeling the same, returned it too with as much emotion he could put into it, emotions that he too couldn't comprehend. Kisame guided him back once again to his previous position on all four on the table; gentle hand nudged his sweating back having his upper body leaning down while he supported himself on his elbows, his bottom now again slightly in the air.

Kisame caressed the slender man, enjoying the pure satisfaction of having Itachi respond to his touches. He only got look back at the coal eyes to know Itachi approved of the next step he was about to take. Grabbing his cock, he slide in slowly into the hot tight entrance. The warmth that immediately encased his dick had Kisame's head back, moaning in hot blinding pleasure. Itachi arched his back much like a feline as he felt each girth of the man fill him inch by inch till the throbbing cock was situated deep inside him and heavy balls rubbed against his ass. This had be the feeling of complete, he felt like this was where he belonged, here, the hot hard cock throbbing within him clouded his senses all he could do was feel.

And that he did with every slide Kisame made, entering him deeper with each slow thrust witted his sense, each one slower and better than the last. No pain was felt, if there was he didn't notice; moans slipped from lips with no further conciliation on how good he felt. The huge behind him had eyes fixated on the most erotic sight; his dick wet and sliding into so much hotness that made him tremble. Itachi's entrance was so tight, it gripped his cock like it belong there he wasn't about to complain, he only minutely allowed himself to be thrown off with each thrusting movement he made. He wanted to go slow to make Itachi feel him through in; make him never forget the feel of his cock inside him. Though he felt too crazy with need to continue at such a pace; mission almost complete he was ready to fuck the life out of Itachi. He grabbed the still red cheeks parted them with haste and slammed in hard angling his way to that sweet spot that drove Itachi crazy. And it did, the man screamed his lungs out clawing at the table beneath. Kisame started a hard pace that had him growling, shouting a bit with every thrust, the warmth around his dick; friction and tightness enclosing around his cock as he slide in and out left Kisame in a haze.

The huge man was covered in hot sweat as he pounded into the pale man that was screaming like there was no tomorrow. Dark abs rippled with each slamming thrust as the two men felt insane pleasure drive through them.

"uhh..S-shit...F-fuck...So fucking tight! Fuck! Itachi..." Kisame was both growling cursing, while he muttered the magnificence of Itachi ass how it was taking in his cock so badly. He felt like his brain was getting sucked out through his slit. Maybe it was like his thinking membrane wasn't working now.

Itachi couldn't even reply the man as he was screaming and moaning his voice hoarse. Kisame's big cock sliding in him was nothing short of awesome, it was so good it had him drooling and panting. He was going in insane by the hard cock that kept on over and over again nailing his sweet spot. His cock was dripping, he wanted to last long, he wanted to enjoy this moment forever he didn't want it to stop. The movement of the cock within him paused and Itachi was turning around ready to push himself on it and fuck himself. He didn't care right now. But instead he was turned over. His back on the table one of his legs on Kisame's shoulder, his whole body exposed for the man to see. He was too even in lust to feel embarrassed.

Kisame's cock pulled out of him and he couldn't help but whimpered touchingly. How Kisame could be taking away what was practically holding his life now?! "..No...No don't...please...need it...Kisame..." was he slut that he jerked his hips and spread his other leg begging for the man's cock? What he was being was only true to himself, he needed the man's cock in him.

Kisame had to grip his cock harshly or he would have cum at the wanton look on Itachi's eyes, they were able to do that. He grabbed his dick sliding back home while he caressed the creamy thigh on his shoulder. The pace twice as fast at before as he fucked the man's two ways unconscious, it felt so hot and tight, in this way he could watch all the facial expression Itachi made, beautiful. The man's flushed face was a sight to behold.

Itachi was sure he could feel Kisame's cock deep inside him if he placed his hand on his stomach, the harsh thrusts made his cock jerk according as it glistered with cum. All his body was wet either with cum or sweat and he didn't mind. He could only stay down as the huge cock rammed directly at his prostrate again and again. He mewled and drooled, the force of each cock on his sweet spot had him sobbing within minutes. How could making love feel this good? he was overwhelmed his eyes shut in ecstasy while he moaned and panted deep in his chest.

"...It's so much K-Kisame...uhh...it's so good...uhh...s-so...fucking good Kisame!"

Yes Itachi was sure he could have this man make love and fuck him all day long. The slapping of skin to skin filled the whole room with other perverse sound of heavy balls smacking on pale cheeks. Kisame moaned loud at what spewed from his lover's mouth. He was getting close and from the sobs he was sure Itachi was too. He dropped the cream thigh pulled the man up close to his chest; happy that those long legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Like this could thrust deep into the man, feel his body heat, hear his sobs and moans while he watched the flushed face; he loved it.

Itachi wrapped hands around Kisame's neck as the man continually drove into him not wavering at all. His eyelids flick open to look at the man. He was met with a sight that he would not be forgetting soon, the man was flushed in sweat, the pants and breaths reached Itachi this close and the man's smell made him realize how much he was drowning in the emotions this man invoked in him. His eyes fleeted back close as he gripped the navy locks slamming his ass back on the cock below him. He was rewarded by a piercing hit on his prostrate.

"uhhh!...fuck shit Kisame! Can...Feel...oh fuck...uhhh..."

He felt his ass was cumming, his muscle rippled through his body and he all but screamed, sobbing the man's name in half words as he came harder than ever before.

"Aughh!K-Kisa..me..!" In his intense orgasm he could hear Kisame fierce loud growls as the man's movement became jerky and erratic. Kisame man was cumming inside him.

"uhh fuck! Itachi!" Kisame shot wads of hot fluid deep into the beautiful man that was gripping his neck like a life line. Tight ring of muscle gripping his dick as Itachi was cumming felt wonderful he was growling like an animal as he continued to fill the man's hole with his creams of cum.

Both men were huffing out loud breaths as they came down from their high; only one definition for this.

"...amazing..." Kisame laughed despite himself, sweet Itachi knew how to craft out words but he had to agree.

"Yes...Definitely amazing..." he took the man's flushed cheeks in his hands and kissed him deeply passing on how he felt for him. Itachi happily returned the kiss an unknown swell that could only be defined as love blossomed in his heart.

They made a work of each other's clothes giving kisses here and there while dressing up. Itachi blushed he was standing now and couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he looked at the conference table. He got peck on his neck from Kisame.

"Don't worry I'll see to that later..." He turned back smiling at the man as he received another kiss, he could never tire of them.

"So we are going to finalize our discussion next week" his post orgasmic brain heard Kisame say something but didn't follow.

"Huh?"

"Our contract agreement Itachi"

He blushed oh that "Uh yea that, what was the agreement again?"

"I have no fucking idea" and Kisame laughed out loud, Gesturing to the room "Are we supposed to?!"

Itachi chuckled in a way Kisame could only call pretty. "Well I doubt"

"Though being the CEO doesn't mean I don't get to obey some rules, my PA and business partner will want to reschedule to conclude the meeting and so would yours'"

"Well...I guess so..."

"So, next week Friday?"

"Hn yea..."

Kisame smirked, giving him another kiss which lasted longer this time. He felt a satisfying ache in his backside and couldn't help but smile against the man's lips "You better go your PA should be waiting for you outside the hallway right?"

Itachi eyes bulged as he gasped when he remember where he was, in inside a board room in someone's company screaming on top of his lungs?!

As if reading his thoughts Kisame spoke, "dont worry the room is reinforced sound proof, don't want people hearing my private meetings now do we" he said in that teasing way.

"Your private meetings?'" Itachi's tone spoke volumes even if he knew Kisame was just teasing.

"Yea my private meetings with only one" flicking Itachi's now perfectly styled hair as if to make a point " beautiful hot raven head"

Itachi blushed, coughing to hide his smile and embarrassment. He gave Kisame a final smile before taking his leave, the man's voice paused his stride when he reached the door.

"Don't be late"

Pale creamy neck turned back; with eyes that shone of happiness and excitement. "Wouldn't dream of it...".

Smiling happily Itachi walked out with a far more superior air than ever before, leaving the dark man seating on the edge of the conference table with a Christmas grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Rant: my, my still so surprised and happy at how this turned out. At first I never knew it would be this long! But as I wrote what I saw the words kept counting and counting and voila. While writing this, two more wonderful idea came into my head; then I was like how can I write three Fics in one day?! Though I'm so pleased, I've not written something nice like this before so I feel good. Quick question (^ ^) how many of ya felt like you were getting f**ked while you read this. Ehhh sorry for being crude. hahaha but I wanna know hahahahaha. Review, Favorite, Follow.


End file.
